


"Sois sage et écoute la maîtresse !"

by GredW



Series: Lee, George et... Freddie ! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Childhood, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GredW/pseuds/GredW
Summary: Freddie grandit, elle est en âge d'aller à l'école mais pas encore celle des sorciers. Elle va dans l'école élémentaire où allaient son père et son oncle.Mais il n'est pas toujours simple d'être une petite fille...Ficlet écrite encore dans le cadre du CreativeJune sur un prompt de Camille Miko : "utiliser les mots chat, berner et fraisier".J'y fait vivre mon couple fétiche du moment avec leur petite fille (personnage de mon invention).





	"Sois sage et écoute la maîtresse !"

Disclaimer : Tout est à JK Rowling sauf Freddie qui est un peu à moi.

\---  
Le chat des voisins bondit de sa cachette. Freddie l'avait débusqué entre les fourrés et avait réussi à lui faire peur. Il fila rapidement vers sa maison. La petite fille gloussa d'aise. Combien de fois lui avait-il sauté sur les jambes cette année ? C'était un juste retour des choses.  
« Freddie, viens, ma poupée ! »  
La petite sorcière tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle faillit dire à Granny Molly que ce n'était pas une poupée mais elle se tut. Du haut de ses presque 6 ans, elle avait décidé qu'elle préférait quand sa Granny l'appelait « poupée, amour, chaton.... » plutôt que lorsque sa grand-mère Olivia l'appelait « Alfreda ». Ses papas avaient beau lui dire que Freddie n'était pas un diminutif, sa grand-mère ne voulait rien écouter. Parfois, elle se demandait si elle l'appréciait... Elle était toujours en train de lui dire ce qu'elle devait et ne devait pas faire. « Tiens-toi droite. Ne tâche pas cette belle robe. Les petites filles bien éduquées ne courent pas dans les maisons. Arrête de t'empiffrer, tu vas être énorme. Mais qui est-ce qui t'a coiffée ce matin ? »  
« Freddie ! »  
La petite fille sortit de sa rêverie et courut vers sa Granny. Elle rit quand elle se jeta dans ses jambes.  
« Ouf... Oh ma chérie, tu sais que je ne suis plus très jeune... »  
Freddie observa sa Granny. Souvent, Grand Pa Arthur et elle disaient ce genre de chose. Mais elle ne les trouvait pas vieux.Pas aussi vieux que grand-mère Olivia et grand-père Phillip. Elle adorait Grand Pa même si elle ne le voyait pas autant qu'elle le voudrait. Il lui montrait toujours des objets merveilleux.  
Comme ses papas travaillaient beaucoup à la boutique, elle allait à l'école primaire qui se trouvait près du Terrier. C'était là que papa George avait été aussi. D'ailleurs, la directrice s'en souvenait bien. Quand Molly était allée l'inscrire, il avait fallu la berner et lui raconter que c'était la fille de Percy. Depuis, l'enseignante avait compris qu'elle s'était fait avoir (peut-être un rapport au fait que ce soient George et Lee qui l'avaient déposée à l'école à la rentrée plutôt qu'oncle Percy et tante Audrey) mais la femme ne leur en voulait pas. Elle trouvait Freddie plutôt amusante et beaucoup moins casse-cou que son père...  
Avec sa première maîtresse, ça avait été une autre histoire. Cette femme l'avait prise en grippe dès le départ. Freddie ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi mais elle se rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si un enfant pleurait à côté d'elle, c'était de sa faute. Si elle jouait à la course avec un ou des camarades et que l'un d'eux tombait, c'était de sa faute. Si de la peinture se renversait près d'elle, c'était encore de sa faute. Alors elle avait arrêté de courir ou même de jouer avec d'autres enfants, elle restait souvent assise en classe pour ne rien renverser. Elle essayait de trouver grâce aux yeux de cette femme. C'était sa première maîtresse et Granny Molly lui avait dit que c'était quelqu'un d'important.  
Malheureusement, cela ne marcha pas. Mrs Williams avait dit à daddy Lee que Freddie n'était ni débrouillarde ni très intelligente et qu'elle ne savait pas si la petite arriverait à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais vu son daddy si en colère. Et encore, cela ne rivalisait pas avec la fureur de papa George quand, le soir, daddy lui avait raconté pourquoi il avait été de mauvaise humeur toute la journée.  
Freddie essaya d'être une gentille petite fille et de ne pas causer de problème. Elle écoutait avec attention ce que disait la maîtresse et essayait de faire tout ce qu'on lui demandait mais c'était parfois trop dur. Rien n'allait jamais et elle se sentait découragée. Si elle était trop bête pour apprendre, si elle se faisait punir même quand elle ne jouait pas, alors autant faire ce pour quoi on la grondait. Elle avait besoin de courir et de se dépenser, d'oublier la dispute de ses papas, la mauvaise tête de son institutrice.  
Un jour, un de ses camarades, Anton, qu'elle aimait bien, lui demanda pourquoi elle avait le droit d'avoir deux papas. Avant qu'elle ne put répondre, elle entendit Mrs Williams déclarer sèchement : « Ce n'est pas normal Anton. Ce n'est pas normal d'avoir deux papas et pas de maman. »  
C'était la seule fois où Freddie avait pleuré. Granny Molly ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa petite fille si enjouée devenait de plus en plus apathique. Le lendemain, ce fut Anton qui vendit la mèche. Freddie vit la bouche de sa Granny ne former qu'un mince pli dans son visage. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Le cœur de la petite fille se serra, elle avait encore contrarié sa famille.  
Quand ses papas vinrent la chercher, Molly et Arthur leur parlèrent en privé. Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi furieux. Jamais. Il fut décidé que ce serait Molly qui parlerait à Mrs Williams. Leur fils et leur gendre étaient trop affectés. Ils étaient bien capables de la transformer en crapaud !  
Hélas, Granny Molly ne sut se contenir et la directrice, Mrs Hawkins, dut intervenir.  
Freddie était malheureuse. Elle ne savait décidément rien faire à part causer des ennuis. Le lendemain, lors de la récréation du matin, elle repensait aux différentes disputes entre ses grands-parents et ses papas puis entre papa et daddy quand ils étaient rentrés à la maison. C'était sa faute à elle. Profitant d'un moment de distraction de Mrs Williams, elle se dirigea vers le fond de la cour. Là, se trouvait une porte. Elle était fermée à clé mais, désespérée, la petite fille réussit à l'ouvrir. Elle donnait sur des champs et puis, plus loin, un petit bois. Elle y passa la journée et une partie de la soirée. Ce fut oncle Harry qui la retrouva, transie de faim et de froid.  
Elle apprit ensuite que Mrs Williams ne s'était même pas rendue compte de son départ, que ce ne fut que lorsqu'on les rassembla pour le déjeuner qu'on le remarqua. Ses parents furent contactés de suite. Ils la cherchèrent partout, mobilisant les habitants du village et les membres de la famille qui abandonnèrent tout pour la retrouver.  
Penaude, elle crut qu'elle allait se faire gronder mais elle fut très vite entourée des bras aimants de ses parents puis des embrassades chaleureuses de ses grands-parents. Epuisée et malheureuse, Freddie expliqua pourquoi elle devait partir. Elle n'était pas une petite fille bien. Elle ne faisait que des bêtises et elle était idiote.  
Il fut décidé qu'elle ne retournerait pas tout de suite à l'école. Freddie ne sut et ne comprit les évènements suivants que quelques années plus tard. Ses papas découvrirent alors qu'une majorité des parents d'élèves s'étaient mobilisés contre l'enseignante. Freddie n'était pas la seule enfant qu'elle ait terrorisée... Mrs Hawkins essaya de calmer les parents mais elle n'y mit pas beaucoup de conviction. Finalement, Mrs Williams prit la décision de prendre un congé jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.  
Les jours qui suivirent sa fugue furent doux et délicieux. Ses papas confièrent le magasin à oncle Ron et ils partirent tous les trois à la plage. Les Moldus autour d'eux ne parlaient pas leur langue mais Freddie arrivait quand même à se faire des amis. C'était la première fois qu'ils partaient tous les trois. En tout cas, cette semaine deviendrait son premier souvenir de vacances. Papa George fabriquait avec elle des châteaux de sable pendant que daddy Lee les prenait en photo. Leur chambre d'hôtel possédait une terrasse avec des transats, il leur arrivait de s'y installer tous les trois. Pendant que ses parents lisaient ou discutaient, elle se blottissait contre l'un d'eux et faisait une sieste. Elle n'avait jamais vu ses parents aussi insouciants et amoureux. Ils se faisaient plein de bisous, tout le temps. Elle était heureuse.  
Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux, ils lui annoncèrent qu'elle devrait retourner à l'école. Elle essaya d'être courageuse mais elle sentit comme une boule au ventre. Le matin de son retour, elle se sentait nauséeuse et fébrile.  
« On devrait peut-être la laisser encore se reposer aujourd'hui ? » murmura papa George en regardant daddy.  
Freddie sentit l'espoir renaître. Elle poussa un gémissement qui rendit son papa encore plus inquiet.  
« - George, je ne doute pas qu'elle n'aille pas bien mais plus on reculera l'échéance et plus ce sera compliqué. Si ça ne va vraiment pas, ta maman n'est pas très loin. »  
Sur le chemin de l'école, ils essayèrent de la rassurer. Mrs Williams n'était plus là, il y avait une nouvelle maîtresse que Granny Molly avait rencontrée et qui paraissait très gentille. Freddie se méfiait, on lui avait dit que la première le serait aussi.  
Freddie découvrit vite qu'on ne lui avait pas menti. Mrs Taylor l'accueillit d'un grand sourire et avec beaucoup de chaleur. Dans la classe, de nouvelles activités étaient apparus et les autres élèves paraissaient plus sereins. Anton lui prit la main et lui fit découvrir ses nouveaux coins préférés.

« Freddie, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire comme gâteau pour l'anniversaire de ton papa ? »  
La petite fille chassa les derniers souvenirs de sa tête. Elle aimait de plus en plus aller à l'école. Elle n'était pas toujours très sage mais, quand on la grondait, c'était pour quelque chose qu'elle avait fait. Son moment préféré, c'est quand elle s'installait avec ses camarades pour écouter une histoire racontée par Mrs Taylor. Elle savait même reconnaître des mots maintenant et écrire son prénom ! Cela avait rendu Molly très fière.... jusqu'à ce que Freddie décide de l'écrire un peu partout dans le Terrier.  
« - Je veux mettre des fraises ! » s'exclama brusquement la petite sorcière en se souvenant de la question.  
Molly réfléchit, fonçant les sourcils.  
« - Passons par le jardin, pour voir l'état du fraisier. Si les gnomes ne l'ont pas dévoré, on en trouvera peut-être quelques unes. »  
Freddie courut jusqu'à la maison, laissant sa grand-mère derrière elle. Ce soir, c'était la fête. Elle verrait ses cousins et cousines. Elle ferait un gros câlin à papa George. Il était triste ce matin quand elle était partie. Mais elle avait un cadeau pour lui. Avec Mrs Taylor, elle avait fait un coloriage sur lequel il était écrit « Joyeux anniversaire ». C'était elle qui avait tracé le mot « papa ». Elle savait que ça lui plairait. Elle avait hâte de lui donner.


End file.
